I'M FREE
by ladybugg
Summary: Ace are ya there. Here's a new chapter for ya. Zachary learns that he has new powers, which can spell bad news for the X-Men.
1. Default Chapter

I'M FREE   
  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel characters do not belong to me. Once I steal all of Bill Gates ideas, the I'll buy Marvel and then evey single character of Marvel will do my bidding. The song is not mine either, but hey it's a deep song.   
  
Author's Notes: Please review. I know it's kinda long, but I'd really appreciate if you let me know if it sucks or not. Trust me the next chapter will have you on the edge of your seat.   
  
Summary: Magneto has a little something up his sleeve, regarding the X-men. When he kidnaps the team its up to the one he left behind to save the day, and it ain't who you think it is.  
  
  
Ratings: R, for the language.  
  
  
  
It was a cold Monday morning, and everyone was still asleep in their rooms. With the exception of Jubilation Lee, better known as Jubilee. Normally she'd be the last person to go to sleep, and the first person to wake up.  
  
Today was a different day, and she decided that she had enough of this lifestyle. She was sick and tired of watching the people she loved die or get hurt. She was tired of the abuse her body had to take, from all of the rigerous training and workouts. Most of all she was just tired of being an X-Men. She wanted out, and that's exactly what she was doing.  
  
She stood at the foot of her bed with a pile of clothes in her hand, trying to figure out what to pack next.  
Then suddenly without warning, the mansion alarms went off. She heard all the commotion downstairs, and did not suit up for battle. Her time as an X-Man was over.  
  
"Come on people, we're under attack!" Scott bellowed as he raced toward the entrance of the school.   
  
He looked out the window and he could make out one shadowy figure in the front lawn.  
  
"How did he get past our gates?"  
  
" That's not important now. What's important now is how are you going to get rid of us"  
  
Scott turned around to see Magneto along with Mystique, The Blob and Juggernaun .He also noticed that the rest of the X-Men were wearing inhibitor collars, and that their powers were useless.   
  
Scott prepared to use his eyebeams, when someone came from behind him and snapped on an inhibitor collar. He turned to see that Sabretooth was also among Magneto's henchmen.  
  
" What do you want Magneto"  
  
"Well Cylops, I'm here for three reasons"  
  
"Well I'm waiting"  
  
"Did your mother ever teach you any manners, well I guess I'll have to teach you.  
  
Cyclops felt the collar around his neck tighten like a vise grip. Shortly Scott found it hard, if not impossible to breathe.  
  
"Don't do that again Cyclops, is that clear"  
  
Since he could not breathe, he could only nod in agreement.  
  
"Now the reason I'm here is because I need the Professor. That my friends is reason one. Reason Two I need a protege. Reason three I need to use Cerebro."  
  
Jean was crying at this point especially after seeing her husband attacked. Yet she still had the courage to find her voice and speak up.  
  
"The professor is not here. He's away on a seminar to help young mutants. We can't help you there, but if you let us go we will help you in any way possible."  
  
"Do you think I'm dumb!"  
  
"No I was'nt implying...."  
  
"Shut up!! If my memory serves me completly we need a telepath to operate Cerebro right?"  
  
"Only the professor is skilled enough to use it"  
  
"Jean did'nt I say shut up!! I built the damn thing, along with Xavier. Therefore I know how it works. So, since Xavier's not here we'll just have to use the next best thing"  
  
"You aint going to touch her bub, if ya get my drift!"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Logan, you're still alive. I thought I got rid of you the last time we had our little song and dance."  
  
"If ya think ya can waltz in here anytime ya want, and make crazy demands then you don't know the X-men."  
  
"My patience is running very thin little man. I have asked, and now I'm demanding. Jean get your sorry ass in the Cerebro chamber now!!!!"  
  
"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
"Don't worry Logan, we'll get to play with each other in a moment."  
  
"Look sugah we'll help you any way we can, but you must let me know. What do yo want from us?"  
  
"Ah Rouge my love. I think of all that could've been, but you've moved on and so have I. You have Remy here, and I have my masterplan."  
  
"Which is Mon Dieu."  
  
"My little cajun friend, would you like to know. Well I just got word that there's a powerful young mutant, whose just discovered his powers. His heart is cold and black, so I don't think he'll be joining the good guys anytime soon. That's why I need Cerebro, so that I can track him down. Then I plan to kill him."  
  
"I won't help you if you're just going to kill some innocent child."  
  
" Well Jean, Let's look at it this way, its either him or you. As a matter of fact, you've wasted enough of my time. Jean let's go!!"  
  
With that being said he violently grabbed Jean's hair as he lead her to the Cerebro. There were two voices that could be heard calling her name, and no matter what she would love them both for all eternity.  
  
  
Jubilee opened her window, and began to crawl out of the ledge. She heard all the commotion downstairs, but she was no longer an X-Man. So she just did'nt care anymore. That is until she heard Jean screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"OH PLEASE STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE. IT HURTS. NO MORE PLEASE!!!"  
  
Jubilee climbed back in her window. There would be plenty of times that she could walk out, but this was clearly not the time. She walked back in her room and took off her shoes. She climbed on top of her dresser and gently pulled at the ventilation shaft. '  
  
The vent shaft opened very smoothly, and she sat it off to the side as she climbed in the crawlspace. She turned around to reach back on her dresser to retrieve the vent cover, and put it back into place.  
  
She made this little entryway,for whenever she wanted to spy on people.  
Especially Wolveine.  
  
She crawled and crawled until she reached the Cerebro room. She almost cried out in horror, when she saw Jean on cerebro. Sure Jean been on it a bunch of times, but never to the extent where blood was falling down the sides of her face.  
  
Jubilee wanted to rush right down there to save the day, but against Magneto it would be pointless. So she decided to see where all of this was leading.  
  
"Please stop!! I've found him. He's in New Zealand. His name is Zachary Taylor, and he's fourteen years old. He can conrtroll metal like you, but he's stronger, Much stronger. I sense an greater evil in him that goes beyond anything, I've ever seen before. He's not worth it Magneto. Let him be, or I fear he'll be the death of us all."  
  
" Not if I can help it. Which one of you losers can fly the Blackbird?"  
  
"Scott or Storm."  
  
"Scott it is then."  
  
"No wait you can't take Scott, I'll go if you just let him go!"  
  
"Jean was that a proposition? You know what I think. I'll just take you all along with me after all. Well come on, the others are waiting."  
  
Jubilee quietly turned around and headed for the one place she would be of help. She headed to the Blackbird. There had to be somewhere that she could hide, until she could be of help. So she began.  
****  
  
"Logan you of all people should be interested in phase two of my little plan."  
  
"You betta leave me outta this Metals, I ain't in tha mood. You may have won the last time, but this I ain't ready to lose!"  
  
"News flash Wolverine, I win everytime."  
  
"Boss it's time to leave."  
  
"Thank you Mystique. Everyone get up, it's time we all took a little trip. Let's go to the Blackbird."  
  
  
Jubilee stood in the plane, trying to figure out where to hide. Then she suddenly realized that she could hide in the cargo bay. So she hurriedly scrambled inside, and closed the door behind her. She moved to a spot where she could see the passenger section, and had to stiflle a surprised moan when Magneto entered the plane.  
  
"O.k. Jean are you still up for flying this bird? I did'nt think so Cyclops if you will."  
  
  
The rest of the ride went in silence. No one said a word, and surely they wondered what the madman wanted with them. Not only that but the team was rapidly falling apart.  
  
Jean was now a mess, barely able to stay awake. The entire team feared that she would black out, without ever regaining conciousness again.  
  
Scott was flying the plan under the watchful eyes of Magneto.  
  
Rouge was crying uncontrollably, while Gambit tried to calm her down.  
  
Wolverine was trying his hardest to keep the animal side in him in check.   
  
Storm was trying to console everyone, which was hard, because she always had Mystique in her face.  
  
The team was falling apart fast, and there was'nt anything anybody could do about it at the moment.  
  
  
The plane ride took over four hours to reach New Zealand. Once they were there, Scott set the coridinates to a little hideaway that Magneto had selected earlier. Once there they found that he'd chose a very sophisticated cave, that was equipped with all kinds of traps and alarms. Surely, Magneto has been toying with his little plan for quite some while.  
  
"O.K. everyone we're finally here. Blob take Jean to the Medi-Center. She needs immediate medical attention, besides I'm not quite done with her yet. Sabretooth take Wolverine to the torture chamber, and don't you dare touch him. He's very important for my next phase. Mystique take the remaining members to their holding cells. If they try to escape, do not hesitate to kill them.Move it out!!"  
  
Magneto went to his private quarters to rest. Four in a half hours on a plane had taken a lot out of him. He needed all the rest that he'd could get. The next few hours will prove to be trying indeed to him. He closed his eyes and slept decently in a long time, since his plan came to play.  
  
  
Jubilee finally emerged from the plane, with caution on her mind. She made her way to the entrance of the plane. She headed toward the cave and went inside of it. She heard where they were taking Wolvie. As far as she was concerned, no one was ever going to torture Wolvie again. Not as long as she had breathe left in her body. So she went on her search.  
*********  
  
  
Magneto woke up feeling quite refreshed. He glanced around the room and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He'd finally caught the X-men. Things were definately about to get intersting.  
  
"Now it's time for work.  
  
Magneto headed toward the chamber room. As soon as he got in the front of the cave entrance, he noticed small footprints going into the cave.   
  
*That's funny. Where did such little footprints come from? Oh yes now I remember, the runt. Gee he's sure a small one. Ha Ha Ha*  
  
He went inside the cave and saw that Logan did indeed remained untouched. He was proud of Sabretooth. Logan was strapped in wrist cuffs that hung above his head. He had gone all feral now. I guess looking at Creed's ugly mug all day could do that to someone though. Sabretooth played his part exceptionally well, and now it was time for him to play an even bigger role in his plan.  
  
"Sabretooth, make sure that Logan is strapped in securely on the right side of that cave. Then once you're done, I want you to take your position on the left side of the cave. Make sure Logan is tied up, then I'll give further instructions."  
  
Victor Creed snickered as he tightned the wrist cuffs on Logan. He loved the fact that Wolverine was feral now. That usually meant that the fun's would shortly come.  
After the he strapped in Wolerine, he took his spot on the left side of the cave.  
  
"Now Creed Turn your back to the cave wall. Then I want you to push both of the levers down, that's on both the left and right side of you. You must let them down at the same time. When I say go, you'll do as I say, is that clear?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Can we get this done with? I'd like to play with ta runt before he dies."  
  
"In time Creed. Now get ready. Now!!"  
  
Sabretooth did exactly what he was told. He'd expected Logan's head to blow up, or to see tons electricity to flow through the runt's body. However, he'd never expected to be betrayed by Magneto. For the moment he pushed down the levers. Six cuffs shot from the wall, immobilizing him to the wall. He had cuffs on both wrist, his waist, both ankles, and he had a inhibitor collar around his neck.  
  
  
"I was looking foward to killing tha runt, but now your ass is on tha top of my list!"  
  
With the flick of his wrist a piece of squared metal flew and became attached to Creed's lips.  
  
"Don't you people ever shut up!! Now boys the second phase has begun. I will sucessfuly drain all of blood, which will become mine. Not only will I be the master of magnetism, but I will be unstoppable. Thanks to you both. Now let the transfusion begin."  
  
  
Magento removed a small remote control, that he had hid in pocket. He sat down in the little makeshift chair that waited for him. Then he pressed the button on the remote. Two needle point wires shot into both his left and right arm. Almost immediatly he felt the blood draining into his system. To Creed it seemed that Magneto was crazy for filling his body to the max with blood. Unbeknownst to everyone else, that Magneto gave himself a self inflicted wound and bled out the majority of his blood. Not all of it just some, and replaced the missing quarts of blood from Wolverine and Creed.   
  
  
When he could take no more blood, he pressed the button once again. The wires suddenly released from his arms. He felt so powerful, but the last phase had yet to come. That phase included the young mutant named Zacary Taylor. He looked at both Wolverine and Creed, with a sinister smile on his face. With another flick of his wrist, Magneto made a metalic switch blade, and held it out for inspection.  
  
"Let's see if my little plan worked shall we?"  
  
Magneto put the blade to his wrist, and quickly slid the knife across his tender flesh. The pain was great, but in no time at all the wound closed right back up. He dropped the remote and the knife on the ground., because it was now useless to him.  
  
"It would seem that you two have served your purpose. I'm about to check on Jean, for she's important in my last phase. I hated I had to push her so far with Cerebro, but you see I needed that information. As soon as I'm finished with her, I'll be back to finish you two off. You did'nt really think I'd let you live after all of this. Did you?"  
  
Magneto walked out of the cave, and headed to the Medi-Center. His plan was almost over, and very soon the X-Men would be no more.  
*****  
  
Jubilee wanted to cry out throughout the entire ordeal, as Magento took away Logan's essence. Yet, she dared not, for fear that she would be found out. She emerged from her hiding place within the crevices of the cave wall. She walked up to Wolverine, and for the first time in her life he actually looked defeated. She softly caressed his face, and the tears began to fall.   
  
Wolverine stired a little before he forced his eyes to open. He was now too weak to be feral, and Jubilee knew it. The pain in his eyes told her that his fight was over.  
  
"Jubes........Wha......are...ya doing here...Leave me please."  
  
"Wolvie you know I can't do that"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I'm...not worth your life.....Jubilee."  
  
"That's just it. To me you are. I was about to quit the X-men when I heard you guys in trouble."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Then I heard him saying that you were an important part of his plan. I couldn't walk on you like that. Friends don't abandon friends."  
  
"I'm asking you as a friend to leave..... Jubes.... Darlin I don't want ta see ya hurt. Everybody is out fer tha count, even me. If you ever cared about me ya leave."  
  
"Logan I can't do that."  
  
"Please Jubes."  
  
For as long as Jubilee had known Logan, she had never ever saw him cry before.  
So the sight of him crying now brought pain to her heart like never before. She glanced down to hide her own tears and noticed the knife and the remote lying by her feet."  
  
**There has to be a way to reverse this little gizmo. Waitaminute I'll just do the same thing Magneto did, and press this other button.**  
  
"Jubes please, please...."  
  
She turned her back to Wolvie and quickly slit her wrist, then she quickly sat in the small chair that Magneto sat in. She hid her arm from Logan as she pressed the remote button. She pressed the first button that Magneto pressed first. She felt Wolvie's and Creed's blood rush into her body. She sat there stunned at the feeling of it all. Then she pressed an red button, that she guessed was the reverse button. If she was wrong at least she would die, with the only man that she ever really loved.  
  
At once her wrist healed, then all of a suddened it reopened. It scared her first, then she realized that the reversal had worked afterall. She felt her blood being drained from her body as it went to both Logan and Sabretooth. She would have prefered to give all her blood to Wolvie, but she had no other choice.   
  
Once the reversal process was over, Jubilee slunk down in her chair too weak to move. She glanced over at Wolvie, who was now looking at her from the corner of his eye. He was still crying and calling out her name over and over again.  
  
She finally found the strenght to get up, and she walked over to Wolvie. She removed his inhibitor collar, a talent she learned from Gambit when they were prisoners on Genosha. Then she removed the wrist cuffs that he was hanging to.  
  
In one motion he collapsed in her arms. Since she did'nt have the strenght, they both fell instantly to the floor.  
  
Wolverine looked into the eyes of the young girl, who had just risked her life for him, and wondered why.  
  
"Why Jubes, why?"  
  
"It's simple Wolvie.....I would do anything for you. Which ironically is the case right now."  
  
"Jubes I'm not worth it, and I can't understand why you'd put your life on the line and die for me."  
  
"Wolvie I have and I will always....Love you."  
  
"I'll kill the sorry son of a....... He'll pay Jubes, HE'LL PAY!!"  
  
"Wolvie......."  
  
"Jubes I love you too kid, more than you ever know. Do me a favor, will ya?"  
  
"Anything Wolvie, anything"  
  
"You know that singer Kenny Loggins"  
  
"Like, he's so old Logan"  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah I know him."  
  
"Do me a small favor. Hide back in that small crevice that you were hiding in, and sing that cheesy song of his."  
  
"All of his songs are cheesy."  
  
"No their not, besides I've heard ya singing them a time or two myself."  
  
"Logan if you don't speed things up Magnus will be back in here to finish us both off."  
  
"O.K. kid. Just sing that song" I'm free", and it'll tell you exactly how I feel about you. When I get done we can take things from there o.k?"  
  
"O.K."  
  
Logan caressed her face once again, and helped her back into the small crevice behind the wall. Before Logan could walk off Jubilee grabbed his arm.  
  
"Logan be careful."  
  
"I will darlin."  
  
In a move more out of desperation than anything else, he pulled her into a passionate embrace.  
  
"Sing the song darlin. I think Creed is going to want to wake up for a little payback too."  
  
"Trust me runt, I'm already awake, and grossed out of my mind. Ya always liked em young, did'nt ya. Well what are ya waiting for. There's a man that can control metal, and have our healing factor to boot. We're not one hundred percent, but thanks to tha frail we should be able to beat him."  
  
"Let's roll Creed, but if ya try something funny I'll kill ya."  
  
"Likewise runt, likewise."  
  
  
Jubilee stared at the man she loved walk away from her as the tears begin to gather in her eyes. She was surprised when Logan kissed her. However, she still felt that It was more of a goodbye kiss than one out of passion.  
  
She knew that she could'nt last for long. She had drained away most of her blood, and her wrist was now reopened. Yet she did'nt think about that. She decided to sing that song that Logan told her to sing. She was a bit curious as to what hidden message in the song, was meant for Jubilee to hear. So she began huming the song in her head, listening closely to every word of the song.  
  
  
Looking into your eyes I know I'm right  
If there's anything worth my love is worth a fight  
We only get one chance  
But nothing ties our hands  
Your what I want   
Listen to me  
Nothing I want   
Is out of my reach.  
I'm free.  
  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear.  
Loves the only thing that keeps me here.  
I'm free.  
You're the reason that I'm hanging on.  
My hearts staying where my heart belongs.  
I'm free!  
Running away will never make me free.  
And nothing we sign is any kind of gurantee  
  
I want to hold you now.  
I won't hold you down.  
Shaking the past  
Making the breaks  
Taking control, that's what's it takes.  
I'm free!  
  
Heaven helps the man who fights his fear  
Loves the only thing that keeps me here  
I'm free  
  
No good reason that I'm hanging on  
My heart's staying where my heart belongs.  
I'm free!  
  
I want to hold you now!  
I won't hold you down.  
You're what I want,   
Listen to me.  
Nothing that walks out of my reach  
I'm free  
  
Heaven helps the man that fights his fear  
Loves the only thing that keeps me here   
No good reason that I'm hanging on   
My heart's staying where my heart belongs.  
  
  
"My god he really loves me, enough that he'd even die for me. Guess what Logan, my hearts staying where my heart belongs too." 


	2. PRISONERS

  
PRISONERS  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I am certainly using them. Man I feel so dirty. (:)  
  
Author's notes: Please read I'm free first. It will make more sense if you do. This is chapter two of our little saga. I decided to add some more characters to this story. Please read and review. I'd like some output on this little story.   
  
Summary: More characters added. Could this spell trouble for our merry mutants. Is the the end of the X-Men?   
  
Ratings: R for the language. No we haven't got to the real good stuff yet. ;)  
*******  
  
  
As the night wore on Gambit became more and more restless. Not only had they spent the night in a dingy cell, but he was also grew very weary. Sleeping with a very heavy inhibitor collar, was not very comfortable to say the least. With this in mind, he became very upset.   
  
When was the last time the X-Men was ever beaten and taken off their guard? How did Magneto get past the gates?A thousand questions played in the back of Gambit's mind, and he had the strangest feelings that one of their own had sold them out. As he pondered over the possibilities of who the culprit might be, Mystique walked in with a plate of food for everyone.  
  
As she walked into the holding cell that held the last four X-Men with extreme caution, because she knew that one should never underestimate the X-Men. She walked up to Gambit and handed him the tray of food.  
  
"I take it your the only one still up."  
  
"It would appear that way chere."  
  
"Did you ever go to sleep?"  
  
"No chere, I didn't go to sleep at all. I don't sleep very well when I'm being held against my will."  
  
"That's quite understandable. Here's your food, wake everyone up and pass around the food. I may have cooked for you, but I'm not your maid."  
  
"What makes you think I'd want to eat any food that you've cooked?"  
  
"You have a choice of eating the food, or you can sit there and starve for another night. The choice is your's Gambit, but in any case it does'nt make a bit of diffrence to me. How is Rouge holding up, is she feeling O.K.?"  
  
"How do you think she feels? Especially after seeing her own mother betray her and her friends."  
  
"You would think that, wouldn't you. That just goes to show, you don't know a damn thing about me. I would really appreciate it if you'd stop trying to judge me and open your eyes."  
  
"Listen chere my eyes are wide open, and what they see is you, in the end, betraying the X-Men. Now whether you want to believe that everythings going to be O.K., then I got some news for you. Magneto has captured every single member of our group. Do you honestly belive he's going to let us walk out of here alive, especially when he's done with his little plan? If that's what you believe, then you're even dumber than I thought."  
  
"Your food is getting cold."  
  
With that she turned around and walked out the door. Once outside she turned the lock, and suddenly walked off. Gambit looked at the food, and sat it off to the side of him. He got up and went over to where Rouge was sleeping. His mind kept telling him, that she was the one who helped Magneto. His heart kept telling him, that he was wrong.   
  
He love the petite with all his heart, and couldn't bear the thought of losing her. However, he kept thinking that if she was the betrayer, then he'd have no problems putting her down.   
  
"Petite, Gambit cooked you a little food."  
  
"Wha.....Gambit what's wrong? Where's Jean?"  
  
"They still have Jean, but if your hungry, there's a plate of food for you over there."  
  
"Where did we get food from sugah?"  
  
"Gambit cooked for you chere."  
  
"No really where did it come from?"  
  
" Mystique."  
  
Rouge got up and walked over to the tray of food, while Gambit woke the others up. She was so hungry that she grabbed a plate, and began eating it before she even sat back down. She hated being locked up like a prisoner, and she was worried about the safety of her best friend.  
  
The team had no hope of survival without Jean and Logan. She would be lying to herself if she admitted that they would do fine without them. She took comfort in the fact that she had something that the remaining X-Men didn't have. Something which in the end that would save her life, and she didn't feel guilty about it.  
*******  
  
Jean Gray had never felt so much pain in all her life. Her head felt like it had been split open with an axe, and the headache that she had, made the pain even more worse. She could recall blacking out and entering the astral plane a few times.  
  
During one of her visits to the astral plane, something happened that she could not explain. Yet what had happened scared her in more ways than she cared to think about. Normally only people with telepathic abilities were able to visit the astral plane.   
  
  
While she was there she spotted Jubilee. She was sitting down as if she was huddled in a corner and waved for Jean to come over. Jean did exactly what she was told, and sat on the left side of Jubilee.  
  
"Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
"Jubilee, this is not possible. You have no telepatic abilities. There's no way I should be able to see you."  
  
"Everything is not what it seems."  
  
"Jubilee...... How is this possible?"  
  
"There's no time. Zachary is coming. Magneto thinks he has the upper hand, but Zachary will prove him wrong. He'll destroy Magneto, and us as well. You must warn the others."  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Jean said as she looked around her feeling a dark presence approaching the astral plane.  
  
"Jubi........"  
  
No sooner than she called her name, she had found that Jubilee had vanished. Something was wrong, and Jubilee had warned her somehow. She kept telling herself that the person she talked to wasn't Jubilee. She had felt the dark presence on the astral plane. So she deducted that it wasn't Jubilee, but rather someone who had the ability to change forms in the astral plane. If that was the case, then they were in a world of trouble, with nothing short of an miracle to help them.  
********  
  
Wolverine and Victor walked side by side, stopping only when they thought they heard approaching footsteps. When nothing came they advanced further into the cave. Wolverine kept glancing up toward the ceiling, trying to find any hidden cameras that would give away their location. He started to become more and more agitated as the time wore on. He was hot, hungry, and most of all uncomfortable.   
  
For the past twenty minutes something had been sticking the hell out of him, and he was too preoccupied to bother finding out what it was. He kept walking until they came to an small cave cell. Wolverine glanced through the bars, and noticed one small figure huddled in a corner asleep. Logan motioned Victor over with one wave of his hand.  
  
"Anyone we know?"  
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to know who that is."  
  
"I'm just asking."  
  
"So we gon ta stand here all night collecting dust, or we gon ta break the young frail outta there?"  
  
"We have other things to worry about bub."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like stopping Magneto."  
  
"As far as stopping Magneto, we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
"Guess ya got a point."  
  
"Well..................."  
  
"Don't look at me Creed. You wanted her out, then you get her out."  
  
"Stand back and watch a real pro."  
  
Creed let out a feral roar as he slashed the cell bars to pieces. He ripped the door from it's hinges. He approached the young girl, and gently shoved her shoulder.  
  
"Hey frail wake up. Your rescue commitee is here. Hey! What tha........ Logan it's a trap!!"  
  
They watched as the young girl transformed from a girl, to deadly Prime Sentinel. Half mutant, half machine she was indeed a force to be reckoned with.   
  
"Commencing bioscan..... Mutagenic signature verified and locked. Mutant biosignature is now confirmed. Mutant designate Logan codename Wolverine. Mutant designate Victor Creed, codename Sabretooth. This unit has been instructed to protect humanity, by destroying the mutant menance. Prime target locked........Terminate!"  
  
"Remind me to personally thank you later Creed!!"  
  
"Shut your hole runt, and watch your back!"  
  
They watched in horror as the sentinel shot some type of pink energy from her hands. They quickly dodged the oncoming assaults of the prime sentinel. They knew without a shadow that she would put them down, and even if they don't suceede then Magnus surely would.   
  
Logan had been restraining against using his claws. It felt good to have his adamantium back, but he didn't want to use that wildcard yet. He felt that the young girl could be of use to him. He was also surprised to see Creed fighting toe to toe with the young sentinel, and actually keeping up. He knew not to ever underestimate his adversary, but he knew not to completly trust him as well either.   
  
Creed had already betrayed Logan once before, and he was not about to let that happen again. He'd just have to watch them both until everyone was free and safe. He was also surprised to see that with one blow to the head, the sentinel was out for the count.  
  
"This unit memory bank has been damaged. Awaiting further instructions.....Commencing shut down for major repairs."  
  
"Aw cripes! She's leading Magneto right to us! Maybe with a little reprogramming, I can get her ta play with tha good guys."  
  
"Creed we don't have time for that, and what do you know about reprograming a prime sentinel?"  
  
"I''ve been working with Magneto for over a year now, and I managed to pick up a few pointers here and there. Just becuse I'm a blood thirsty lunatic, that doesn't exactly mean that I'm dumb."  
  
"So I see. Well this better be quick. We don't have much time."  
  
While Sabretooth began the reprogramming process, Magneto had reccieved messaged from his little sentintel that Logan and Creed escaped. He had been in the Medi-Center with Jean, Blob and Juggernaunt. Cain was to play an large part in abducting the young boy named Zachary Talor. Cain proved to be one of his strongest henchmen, and he would need him when it was time to abduct the young boy. So when he recieved an urgent message from the sentnel, he ordered The Blob to check out the situation. Times like these were trying, and if Jean didn't recover soon his plan would be shot straight to hell.   
*********  
  
Jubilee had heard all the commotion, and immediately began to worry about Logan's safety. She didn't know if it was Creed or Magneto that was causing the distraction. She did not trust Creed, and feared that he might betray Logan again. She couldn't bear the thought of losing the only man that she ever loved, to someone as trecherous as Creed. She couldn't lose him, especially after she had finally admitted her feelings to him.   
  
As she prepared to leave the narrow cave crevice that she was hiding in, she realized that she had lost most of the feeling in her legs. Her arm was also devoid of any feeling as well. At one point she pulled off one of her socks. She had tied her sock around her arm to stop the flow of blood that fell from her open wound. She was even desperate enough to use her own powers on herself to numb the pain.  
  
She used her good arm to pull herself from the cave. She felt a sharp pain that ran from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. She was dying and she knew it.   
  
* Well if I'm going to die, I might as well go out with an bang.*  
  
She had managed to get out from behind the wall crevice. Forgetting that her legs were still asleep, she tried to walk a little too soon. In an instant she fell smack down on her face, literally. Fortunately she didn't lose any teeth.   
  
*Smart Jubes, real smart.*  
  
She pulled herself up and did a few stretches. She had a rough journey ahead of her, but Wolvie needed her. As a matter of fact all of the X-men needed her, and she was determined not to let them down.  
She would not let him down, no matter what the consequences were.  
  



	3. Repercussions

  
  
  
Zachary Taylor had been watching the television set, before one of his migraine headaches forced him to go lie down in the bedroom. Immediatley he fell asleep when his head hit the pillow. As of late he'd been having problems sleeping. He didn't know if his new powers were the cause of his restless nights, or if it was something else.   
  
He use to read about mutants all the time, but never thought that he could actually be one of them. It was strange that he was the only one in his family to have mutengenic D.N.A. His mother and father were not mutants, nor were any of his other relatives that he could think of. It was always said that mutation of the genes is a genetic disease passed on from generation to generation.   
  
What he wanted most of all was to see the shock and disappointment in his parent's faces, after he told them the good news. He secretly planned on how and when he'd tell them the good news. He decided that it would be at the FOH rally that his parents were going to attend later that night.   
  
When he woke up he sat on his bed watching the small turtle that his father had given him. He hated the pet just as much as he hated his father. His father had mentioned on several occasions that the turtle was very expensive. Zachary could care less. So he decided that the annoying pet would be his next target to practice on. He wanted to get comfortable with his newfound powers.  
  
He placed the turtle on his small computer table, turning the pet towards him. He stared at his pet as red electricity had shot out all around him. His powers looked just like red lightning, never knowing where it was going to strike next. Then all of a sudden the red electricty formed into one huge ball of fire, and then it was charged at the turtle.  
  
Words could not explain the smell that rose fro the dead turtle. His desk was ruined, and the turtle was dead. He smiled at the thought of his dad becoming upset, when he found out that the turtle was dead.  
*Revenge is such a sweet thing*  
**************  
  
Storm was lying down asleep when she felt something in her hair.Thinking that it was a rat, she jumped up and quickly ran both of her hands through her hair. Then as she frantically looked around her, she noticed Gambit sitting next to her, with a very mischevious smirk on his face.  
  
"Please tell me what it is that you find so funny Gambit."  
  
"Let's just say that tis is the first time that tis cajun has ever seen Stormy move so fast."  
  
"Nonsense. What about that time when....."  
  
" That huge Black Widow spider ran down your blouse."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"The incident or..."  
  
"Chere what Gambit remebers the most is the fact that you ripped off your blouse, and ran out of the danger room like a madwoman."  
  
"I did not run like a madwoman!"  
  
"You know what you're right. You ran like a madwoman with no blouse on."  
  
"Funny Gambit, real funny. So have you thought about a way to get us out of here?"  
  
"Thought you'd never ask Stormy."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you...."  
  
"Don't call me Stormy."  
  
"Gambit you know what they say about people who can finish someone else's sentences, don't you."  
  
"What's so wrong with that chere. You have a problem with this thief knowing you so well?"  
  
"No, I never did."  
  
As they sat in silence looking into each others eyes, another pair of eyes looked on at them. The woman that looked on felt very hurt and enraged at the same time. This very woman vowed to herself that Storm and Gambit was going to pay. Rouge was a very jealous woman, and she made herself a promise that Storm would find out the hard way, just how jealous that she could be. If that meant betraying the X-Men than that's exactly what she was going to do.  
*******************  
  
*Scott *  
  
*Jean where are you? Are you alright?*  
  
*I'm alright, but there's something that you need to know. I recieved a warning, from some shape shifter, that visited the astral plane. The odd thing was that this person took on Jubilee's form.*  
  
*Shit. Jubilee's still at the mansion!*  
  
*I know Scott. She's probally sick with worry. I'm going to try to go back to the astral plane and send out a message to both her and Xavier.*  
  
*Look Jean try to contact Xavier, but leave Jubilee out of this. She's way too young to get involved in something like this.*  
  
*Scott I can't do that.*  
  
*Jean I said to leave her out of this, she does'nt have the proper training skills to....*  
  
*That's a load of bull, and you know it. Jubilee's an X-Man and has proven herself time and time again. I need her help, we need her help. Look Scott I don't have time for this. Who knows when Magneto will put this inhibitor collar back on.*  
  
*You don't have the collar on? Why don't you just attack?*  
  
*Scott in all due time. Right now I'm just sending in a call for backup and reniforcements.*  
  
*I guess you're right. Anyway what was you saying about some kind of warning?*  
  
*Zachary will destroy Magneto, and us as well. We don't have very much time. Zachary will be the death of us all*  
  
*O.K. I'm on it, and Jean.*  
  
*Yeah Scott.*  
  
*I love you baby.*  
  
*Love you too.*  
************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zachary Taylor was asleep in his room, when he was awaken by the sound of his parents fighting in the next room. They were always fighting about one thing or another, and they always found ways to involve him. He sat up in the bed expecting his father to come barging in through door with a list of demands.  
  
He waited until he heard his father's footsteps outside the door, trying to figure out exactly what he did wrong. His head was already hurting, due to a lack of sleep, so he wasn't exactlty in the mood for his Dad's shit today. He hadn't slept decently in two days, because of the strange nightmares that he'd been having. It involved a young girl, whom he'd never seen before. Zachary had thought that she was kinda cute, but couldn't figure out why she was causing him to have nightmares. He didn't know if his new powers that was causing the strange dreams.  
  
Larry Taylor walked in the room with a demented look in his eyes. Just by looking at him. Zachary knew that his father was drunk. His clothes were rumpled and torn, as if he had been in a fight with someone. He reeked of alcohol, and cheap perfume. What stood out most was the amount of blood found on his clothes.   
  
"What in the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Doncha use that foul language wif me punk?"  
  
"Look I'm tired."  
  
"I don't care if you're tired or not. Go get dressed. You're gonna go and look for a job, you lazy bum."  
  
"Dad, it's three o'clock in the morning."  
  
"I don't give a shit what time it is, you're gonna do as I say, or get the hell outta my house. Is that clear, you worthless piece of shit.!"  
  
"Crystal clear."  
  
"The bills can't pay themselves, besides I just quit my job."  
  
With that being said his father walked out of the room , and closed the door behind him. If Zachary hadn't been disturbed before, he was now. Where did all that blood come from?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Rude Awakenings

RUDE AWAKENINGS  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men characters belong to Marvel Comics, and not me.Adam Berman and Ginny Mahoney are characters belonging to Marvel Comics. To fully understand their part in this story check out X-Men Unlimited # 16. The only chacter belonging to me is Zachary Taylor. Please don't use this character without my permission.   
  
Author's Notes: I'm a dreamer. I love sappy love stories. Please let me know if this is too sappy. I also meant for Chapter Three to be a short chapter. I wanted to give a small sample of the things to come.  
***********  
  
Charles Xavier always had a dream. A dream where humans and mutants could co-exist peacefully together. He had a dream that not many others shared. It was the same dream that Martin Luthor King Junior had before him. He believed in that dream, and wanted the exact same thing as Martin Luthor King.  
Unity.  
  
That dream became an reality for him, when he founded the X-Men. A group of mutants that protects the very ones that fears and hates them. They risked their lives everyday for peace and unity, regardless of the hatred that they had always faced.  
  
Today was not the first time that he spoke in front of a group of people. He wanted to get as many mutants to register into his school for gifted mutants. He wanted to train them and teach them how to control their powers  
  
Times were changing for mutants, but only for the worse.As of late the amount of Friends of Humanity members were steadily increasing in numbers. Therefore the threat of violence against mutantkind was even greater than before. He knew that there were many unskilled mutants that could be very dangerous, especially if they were threaten. He didn't have to be a mind reader to see that there was indeed a war going on. It was for this very reason that he wanted to train as many mutants to become X-Men.   
  
In the last few months the number of X-Men were decreasing. With the death of Piotr Rasputin, and Kitty Pride's departure, the Xmen were in need for a few new recruits. They had Jubilee and Bishop back, but Cecilia Reyes wanted nothing to do with the X-Men. Bobby Drake was still away settling personal matters  
  
Scott was now back from the unyielding grasps of Apocalypse.   
It was good to have Cyclops back, but Xavier couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. He'd made an mental note to keep an watchful eye on Scott Summers.   
  
As he finished his speech up, he rolled his wheelchair down the small ramp. He went to the small table, and joined Hank Mccoy at the sign up desk. He was glad to have such a great turnout.As he was helping Hank pass out fliers, he receieved an urgent psi-message from Jean.   
  
*Professor?*  
  
*Jean, what's wrong?*  
  
* I don't have much time to tell you everything, so just bear with me.*  
  
*I understand. Go on.*  
  
*Magneto has kidnapped everyone in the mansion, with the exception of Jubilee. We are held up in New Zealand. Unfortunately I don't have the exact coordinates, but with Cerebro you should be able to find us. Magneto also plans on killing some little kid named Zachary Taylor, and extracting his powers for his own use.*  
  
*Erik has lost his mind. I'll gather up another team to get everyone out of there. This madness has to end!*  
  
*Professor wait, that's not all. I recieved an warning that Zachary is more powerful than all the X-men put together, and that he will destroy us if given the chance. I'll try to reach Jubilee, and have her contact Emma. We can use all the help we can get.*  
  
*No, I'll contact her. I want you to think of a way to get out of there, try talking to Magnus. See if you can talk some sense into him. Hank and I are on our way. Jean please be careful.*  
  
*I will professor, and please hurry.*  
********  
  
As the night began to fall, the small cavern was becoming even more darker than it previously had been. If it wasn't for the small torches that was lined up against the walls, then Wolverine and Creed would basically have to feel around in the dark.   
Regardless of the fact that he could barely see anything, Victor was determined to make this sentinel functional again. He seemed to know exactly where everything was located on the sentinel. As a matter of fact, it took him no time at all to find her main circuits. Victor was almost an expert when it came to reprogramming an sentinel.  
  
He had begun moving around chip pieces, and putting them in different places. There were strange noises that came from the machine, and in no time at all the strange beeping noise came to an halt. Victor turned her over, and could see that she was returning back to normal. He had to admit it though. This was one of the cutest sentinel's he's ever seen before. It was jus too bad that she was mostly made out of computer parts, and that kind of chick just wasn't his style at all.   
  
Wolverine scratched the top of his head, and looked on as Victor closed the circuit board on the sentinel.  
"Did you do it yet?"  
  
"Don't give me any ideas will ya, she's not even human."  
  
With that Sabretooth slung the young girl over his shoulder. It always struck him as strange that women could weigh next to nothing, and yet men always seemed to weigh more than a ton. It also struck him as strange that an sentinel could smell so good, especially after being locked up in an dirty cell for as long as she has.  
  
"Listen bub get your mind out tha gutter, and let's get moving!"   
  
"Well you started it... Wolvie."  
  
"Do you want to die Creed!"  
  
"By whom.... You? Please."  
  
"Call me that again, and you'll be the one begging for mercy."  
  
"Men don't beg."  
  
"Well you aint no man, so there you go."  
  
"At least I ain't short."  
  
"Will you two knock it off, you're both giving me an headache."  
  
Both Wolverine and Victor stopped dead in their tracks. They both stood with their backs turned to each other, looking for the voice of the unknown assailant. They both scanned the entire room only to find no one. After waiting for awhile, they both stood face to face, and could do nothing but shrug their shoulders.  
  
"Creed, I must be going crazy."  
  
"Figured that one all on your own didn't you."  
  
"You just don't give up, do you?"  
  
"No way shrimp."  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF PLEASE!!"  
  
The small figure that was slung across Sabretooth's shoulder wriggled and pounded on his back to no avail.  
Wolverine grabbed an handful of the sentinel's hair and looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I guess you have something to say?"  
  
"Actually two things. First, tell this big gorilla to put me down. Second, if I have to listen to you two again, I'll end my misery by killing you both. Is that clear enough for you to understand?"  
  
"Creed you heard the lady."  
  
"Thank you Mr.?"  
  
" Creed..... Victor Creed."  
  
"Logan.....Just Logan."  
  
"Cute. Where am I?"  
  
The petite brunette looked all around her not remembering anything. She couldn't recall ever being in this place before. Most of all she couldn't even remeber when she was brought   
"We've been captured by a man named Magneto."  
  
"I've never heard of him before. What's so special about me?"  
  
"Ya mean you don't know?"  
  
"Wolverine I just reprogrammed her, she knows nothing."  
  
"Reprogramed. What the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"Will ya calm down. You're an sentinel. Half human half machine. You kill mutants. Newsflash The runt and I are mutants, so I reprogrammed ya."  
  
"I don't understand any of this."  
  
"Look, Creed is right, but we don't have time to discuss it right now. If and when we escape, I'll let you in on the whole story. However, right now there are some others that need rescuing."  
  
"You mean there are others? Just how powerful is this Magneto?"  
  
"Frail you really don't want to know."  
  
"Yea look Victor is right, you really don't want to know."  
  
"Then just humor me."  
  
"Alright then, you asked for it. Let's see......Where can I start?"  
  
"Hey you two can we walk and talk. I did'nt come this far to be captured again,"  
  
"Sure Creed. Look Magneto is definately an madman. He'll kill anyone that gets in his way. Magneto can control metal, which means he can bend, break, and even liquify metal. Ironically, my entire skeleton is laced with a rare metal known as adamantium. One day Magneto and I had it out, and he ripped the adamantium out of my body through my pores. It was very painful, and I rarely made it back at all. However I had the adamantium placed back in my body, which means that I have to be very careful around Magneto, and so does Creed. It's funy but his skeleton has the same metal as mine. As I was saying, Magneto is a very determined man. He's determined and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants."  
  
"So what is it that he wants?"  
  
"To rule the world."  
  
"Your're kidding right?"  
  
"Listen frail Wolverine and I are always at each others throats, so let me reassure you that tha runt never kids around."  
  
"Ya got that right bub. Anyway as I was saying Magneto believes that Mutants should be the the only ones ruling the planet, and that humans should cease to exist."  
  
"That's insane. Wait a minute, Creed didn't you say that both you and Wolverine were mutants?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't get it. If you're mutants , if we're mutants then why has Magneto locked us up like dogs?"  
  
"It's because we don't share his beliefs, at least not all of us."  
  
"He wants to destroy anybody, mutants included, that gets in his way?"  
  
"Yea that's right."  
  
"Then we must do everything in our power to stop him.  
  
"That's the smartest thing you said all night frail. Let's go kick ass."  
***********  
  
Blob had an hard time walking down the dark corridors, without tripping over his own two feet. He had never wanted to be one of Magneto's lackey, but the pay was great. To top it all off, there were tons of bugs that were constantly biting him. There were many things that the Blob wanted, but most of all going back to the states was on the top of his list.  
  
He came to a small corner, that made a sharp turn. He couldn't see what was on the other side of the wall, but he stopped short when he heard three voices ring out. He instantly recognized the two, but there was a female voice that he did'nt recognize. He hid behind the wall as quietly as he could, and waited for the three unsuspecting victims to come around the corner.  
  
**Maybe I'll get a special bonus if I catch all of them.**  
***********  
  
As Wolverine, Victor and the Prime Sentinel walked further along the corridor, both Logan And Victor stopped dead in their tracks. The Sentinel was still walking, when she noticed that the two men were both sniffing the air.   
  
"Guys, what's wrong?"  
  
"Look frail get back here."Sabretooth whispered.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Look lady just get yer scrawny ass back over here will ya! We aint alone, and I'm not about to get killed because of some skirt."  
  
"Calm down Logan, I'm coming already."  
  
Before she could walk back to where Logan and Creed stood, a big massive arm was suddenly wrapped around her neck. She grasped and struggled, but to no avail. This man was strong and no matter what she did, she couldn't get him to let her go.   
  
Logan and Creed couldn't do anything but stare. They both wanted to help the girl, but didn't know how. She was beginning to turn purple in the face. Which meant that the Blob was trying to kill her. Sure she was an sentinel, but she was also human, and Creed was not about to let this pig kill her. He looked over at Logan, who returned the gaze. They both nodded in silent agreement, and then they both charged at the Blob.  
  
Wolverine ran off to his left in order to get behind the massive Blob, while Victor ran off to his right and stood in front of him. Blob instinctively dropped the girl, who landed with a heavy thud on her head. Victor looked down to see that she was still alive, and grateful that she was still breathing. He then quickly kicked her off to the side, and resumed the fight with the smelly Blob.   
  
While Logan and Victor savagely tore their claws into the Blob, nothing it seemed could slow him down. Victor had to contain laughing at Logan, whom seemed to be in a very compromising position. Logan had one hand of claws stuck in the Blob's back, Logan was getting thrown against the fat blobs of fat, because his hand was stuck and the Blob was trying to shake him off. He almost looked like one of those cowboys riding an bull.   
  
Victor couldn't contain it, and burst out into a roar of laughter. That was the only advantage that the Blob needed. He took his right arm and slammed it into Victor's chest. Then he took his left hand and pulled Wolverine out of his back, and threw him right into Sabretooth. They were both on their feet in no time, standing face to face with the Blob.  
  
What they didn't notice was that the sentinel was back on her feet, and was standing right behind them. Logan sniffed the air and began to smile. It seemed like the sentinel was now fully awake from her sleep.  
  
"Well Blob, now it's three on one. We're taking you down."  
  
"Are you sure about that Wolverine?"  
  
"Yea I'm sure."  
  
"Then I'd suggest that you turn around and look again."  
  
Wolverine did just as he was told, only to be hit in his chest with that same familar pink energy. The blast knocked him out, and the hole in his chest started to rapidly heal. Victor knew that Logan would be down for some time.  
  
Victor stood amused at what he saw.  
  
"How did you become a sentinel, I reprogrammed you."  
  
"Looks like you did'nt do a good job. As a matter of fact Creed, stick to what you do best."  
  
"Yea and what's that."  
  
"It's getting captured. Sentinel help me carry these two to their cages. They can keep the others company. With that the sentinel shot her energy blast at Victor, and he was down for the count just as well. Blob had took the inhibortor collars out from behind the wall, and placed them around their necks. He grabbed Sabretooth , and the sentinel grabbed Wolverine. Once they came to the cell, the sentinel primed up waiting for someone to try and escape. Then the Blob threw in Sabretooth then Logan, and closed and locked the door.  
**Yea maybe I will get that bonous after all.**  
************  
  



	5. Brawlers

BRAWLERS  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. X-men not mine. (Yet)  
  
Author's note: If you guys think I should continue this story review and let me know. I was originally just going to end it, and was inspired to try writting a little more on this story before giving up. So let me know. It's kind of short, so please forgive me.  
  
Everyone that was locked in the dark cell had been asleep, when they were awaken by the voices of Sabretooth and Wolverine. They were equally surprised when they found that they would be sharing the cell, with one of the very ones who had betrayed them. They both had pretty bad cuts and bruises, but their healing factors were repairing the damage.  
  
Storm noticed that Logan's healing factor was not working as fast as it normally would. She was worried about him and asked if he was o.k. She continued to walk towards him, until he let out an beastial roar. It seemed that Logan was very pissed, and Storm knew better than anyone not to stand to close to him, especially when he was like this.  
  
"Logan you must calm down. You're hurt and I want to see if your healing factor is working."  
  
"Ro leave it alone. I mean thanks to this jackass, I'm a prisoner once again. Only this time there's no way to escape!"  
  
"Watch it runt. If you keep insulting me, I'll rip out your bleeding heart!"  
  
"You don't scare me Creed. Wait-a-minute I get it now."  
  
"Logan you really need to calm down..."Storm said fearing that Logan was very close to becoming feral, and that meant that they would all be in danger.  
  
"You sick asshole, you set me up again. This was all a part of Magneto's masterplan wasn't it?"  
  
"Look runt I don't know what you're gripping about, but you seem to be forgetting the fact that I'm locked up too you idiot."  
  
It was at that instant that Wolverine had lost all of his resolve. He lashed out so fast, that even Sabretooth did'nt see him coming. However, with Sabretooth's agility and speed, he was back on his feet in no time. They threw punch after punch, and seemed to be equally matched. They didn't have use of their powers, so they used the next best thing, their fists.   
  
Storm had thought that it was pretty odd that no one was trying to stop the fight. Even their team leader Scott looked on with delight. Sorm had concluded that he had wanted Logan to get torn apart by Sabretooth. Team leaders are supposed to help their team mates, and not let them get hurt. Sure Scott had every right to hate Logan, but letting him fight one of the most deadliest villians was too much for Storm to take. She had decided that enough was enough. After all she too was a team leader, and if if Scott wasn't going to do his job then she would have to do it for him.   
  
She walked up to the two brawlers, and forced her self between them. She kept getting hit by the two madmen, but it did'nt even phase her.   
  
"Will you two please stop! I have had enough of this foolishness. This madness ends now."  
  
No one saw it coming, and when it did it took everyone by complete surprise. The two fighters were not about to let anything, or anybody get in their way. Sabretooth was the first and Logan was the last. Sabretooth took his right hand and punched Storm in the mouth. Then she doubled over in pain, and then Logan punched her in her stomache. It seemed that both Sabretooth and Wolverine were now beyond feral.   
  
As blows were being dealt, and Storm was still in the middle of the crossfire Gambit sprang into action.  
  
"I got cha chere. Tis theif won't let nobody hurt yah non."  
  



	6. When freedom rings

I'M FREE  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This story is dedicated to Ace, who wanted me to resurrect this story and finish it. I'll try to never let down a loyal fan, by just leaving you hanging. So Ace this one's for you. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters portrayed here, belongs to me. Just Zachary Taylor.  
  
Zachary Taylor walked down the empty street, trying to figure out where he was going to go. Earlier today his father kicked him out, because he wanted him to find a job. Now it was five in the morning, and he had nowhere to go. He didn't have any friends, because he had always thought that friends were really a waste of time. So he never mingled with other people that much. He couldn't even stand his parents, especially his father.  
  
He thought about his father, and wondered why he came home soaked in blood. He knew that his dad was an alcoholic, and that he hated mutants. Maybe that's where all of the blood came from. Some poor mutant came across his dad, and a bunch of his meathead friends. They may have beaten the poor sod, or even went so far as to kill him. Considering the state that his father came home in, he would have to agree with the latter.  
  
Knowing that his father had either killed or beaten some mutant like some worthless dog, this knowledge made him so upset and furious. So he decided to do the first thing that came to mind. He decided to do something that he'd been longing to do, since he was a small boy.  
  
He turned back around, and headed back home. It took him at least forty minutes to walk back home. When he finally reached his front porch, he used his key and opened the door. He walked upstairs, and headed to his parents bedroom. He opened the door, and stepped inside of the bedroom. He was surprised to find that his father wasn't in the bed. He knew that there was a possibility that his dad, went out mutant hunting.  
  
He walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door. He went back to his bedroom, and closed the door. He was disappointed that his father wasn't there, because he was going to torch the house with both of his parent's asleep inside. So since his father was not at home, then he was going to stick to his original plan. He was going to kill them both at the F.O.H. convention tomorrow. He was going waste them all. Then he planned to take on the whole world, and he knew that he had the power to do so. So he lay in the bed, and made his plans for the following day. Tomorrow was going to be the beginning of the rest of his life, and he was taking no prisoners.  
  
  
  
Jubilee had heard the commotion down the hall, and went towards the direction of the noise. She had seen it all. Jubilee had seen when the girl, transformed into the prime sentential. The sentential and the Blob took both Logan and Creed to some kind of holding cell. She managed to hide in a darkened corner, after they had finally locked the two men up. They passed her up, and they didn't even look back. Nevertheless, Jubilee decided to wait until the coast was clear, before she walked up to the door.  
  
She could hear a lot of arguing and fighting, so she stepped on her tiptoes to see if she could see what was going on. As she looked through the cell bars, she could see Logan and Creed fighting. Everyone was trying to stop the two from tearing each other apart. Jubilee noticed that Storm appeared to have been hurt, and that Remy was tending to her needs. Jubilee knew that she didn't have that much time left, so she clicked her tongue lightly enough where only Logan could hear it.  
  
At the sound of her clicks, Logan's ears picked up the sound in an instant. His head turned towards the door in an instant. He suddenly walked away from Creed, and ordered him to be quiet. He looked out of the door at Jubilee, and pointed his nose towards the door.  
  
"I thought I told ya to stay where you were?"  
  
"Jubilee? Is that you?" Scott said. More people began flocking towards the steel bar door. They had smiles plastered all over their faces, and Jubilee really wasn't sure if she would live long enough to see another. So she held that memory in her mind, just in case she wouldn't see it again.  
  
"Look guys, there's no time. Wolvie, earlier I stuck some lock pins in the elastic of your pants. Give them to Remy. He should be able to remove your collars, like I did yours earlier today. I'll try to use my powers to open this door out here. "  
  
Wolverine dug in his pants, and found two lock picks, that had been securely placed there.  
  
"So that's what's been sticking me."  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah petite?"  
  
"Remy, I'm going wait until you have everyone's collars removed off of their necks. I don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to us just yet. When my sparks go off, I want everyone to be ready for any attacks. Is Storm all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"Good. Now get to work, we don't have all day."  
  
Remy moved fast and furious. He removed everyone's inhibitor collar, with speed and accuracy. Once he was finished, Jubilee focused her powers on the hinges of the door. Her powers were dampening, because she was so badly wounded. So when Rogue saw Jubilee having problems, she ordered everyone to get out of the way. In an instant, she removed the door, without so much as a drop of sweat to show for it.  
  
Jubilee crashed to the floor in an instant, and Wolverine was by her side in no time. Scott didn't hesitate to give out orders as soon as they were out of the cell.  
  
"Wolverine you take Jubilee. Rogue you get Storm. I'll take the front, with Creed by my side. I still don't trust you, and I want to keep my eyes on you. Remy you take the rear. We're going to try to head for the Blackbird. If anybody gets in our way shoot to kill."  
  
"Shoot to kill? Are you sure about that Mes'ames?"  
  
"Yes. Let's roll."  
  
"What..about.. Jean?" Jubilee said as she weakly raised her head from Logan's shoulder.  
  
"I'll have to come back for her."  
  
"Yer kidding me right? We can't just leave her here. There's no telling what these jerks are going to do to her." Logan chimed in.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to escort everybody to the Blackbird, then Logan you're going to fly the Blackbird home. Storm and Jubilee need immediate medical attention. Remy, Creed, and Rogue are going to stay with me, and we'll retrieve Jean."  
  
"Nuh Uh. No way. I'm not staying here another minute, with you two piece losers." Creed said.  
  
"You can either stay here and help us out, and then be on your merry way. Or Logan can take you back and lock you up in the mansion. The choice is yours."  
  
"That runt gonna take me down, yeah right. How are you supposed to accomplish that slim?"  
  
"One word. Rogue."  
  
Rogue gently placed Storm down on the floor, and removed her gloves to emphasize her point.  
  
"Fine. You guys sure know how to play dirty."  
  
So they headed towards the Blackbird, unsure of who or what they were going to run into. However they were ready, and determined to not to be locked up again. So they headed towards the unknown, glad that they were finally free. 


	7. A power beyond belief

I'm Free 7  
Author's Notes: Ace here's another updated chapter for you. I didn't forget about you, so cheer up. It's a new day, and a new story is all laid out for you guys. So enjoy this classic.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Marvel characters belong to me, in any way. I wished they did, but Stan the Man beat me to the punch. However, Zachary does belong to me, and if you use it with out permission I'll sing Barry Manillow songs. I mean it.   
Zachary stood in the rear of the crowd stadium. He looked on as he saw so many bigots, walking around discussing their twisted views. Zachary always hated coming to these racist meetings, but his daddy had always made him come. He would normally sit there, dreading having to listen to the long boring meetings.  
  
He also hated that his father was one of the main contributors, which normally meant that he would have to participate in the event as well. Tonight was no exception. He was assigned to get a head count, of everyone in attendance. So as he counted the amount of heads coming through the door, as he contemplated on how he was going to get his revenge.  
  
He thought that blasting the evil bastard away with his powers, but thought that exposing yourself in a room full of mutant hating bigots would be a bad idea. So he decided that he would have to kill his father the old fashion way, which was none other than homicide. He reasoned that these bigots would learn about his mutant powers in all good time.  
  
Soon the stadium was filled to the capacity, and Zachary made his way toward the stage. He stood at the foot at the stage, looking on as his father took the center stage. He grimaced as his father looked down at him, and smiled affectionately at his son through false pretenses. His father looked over at the audience, and patiently waited while they quieted down. He drunk some water, and cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Friends of Humanity society, I want to thank you for coming out this evening. Graydon Creed could not make it to tonight's meeting, so I'm going to fill in for him instead. Tonight's big discussion will be about our new proposal, which will prohibit any type of mutant to live in our fair city. For the past ten years the threat of mutants living in our city, has cause house values to go down dramatically. The crime rate has sky rocketed to an all time high, and there are even more life threatening diseases such as that Legacy Virus. These new diseases are cropping up everywhere, and they are destroying the last hint of humanity that's left. These mutants must be stopped."  
  
Zachary's father talked about mutants, and how they were destroying the world. He walked onto the stage, and quickly stepped behind his father. His father turned around, and, sensed prescience behind him. He turned around and was immediately facing his son. Zachary placed both hands in his pockets, as the whole stadium filled with noise from the patrons. Zachary's dad looked him over, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of this meeting?" He said as quietly as he could.  
  
Zachary tightened his grip on the long bladed fisherman's knife that rested in his pockets, and pulled it out with one swift motion. He slashed the blade straight across his shoulders, and the impact made contact with his father's throat. He wished that he had a camera, so he could capture the expression on his father's face.  
  
His dad clawed at his throat, as blood poured unmercifully. Zachary kneeled down, and lowered his head to his father's face. He lightly whispered in the man's ear, before his father could breathe his very last breath.  
  
"I wished that I could've showed you some of my mutant powers. So how does it feel to know that your only son is a filthy mutie?" He said as he enjoyed the look of shock that was written all over his father's face.  
  
He stood there until he witnessed his father breathe his last breathe, and looked up to see that most of the attendances were now gone. He looked over and saw a security guard pull out a gun. He quickly jumped off the stage, and began weaving through the bystanders that were still there. There were your typical bystanders who tried to get a cheap shot in at Zachary, that's until he made his body hot to the touch. So if anybody tried to grab him, they would get third degree burns for their effort. Soon Zachary heard people declare that he was a mutant, and a small smile crept on his face because of their acknowledgement.  
  
When he was safely out of the stadium, He focused most of the heat within his body towards his feet, and the heat caused him to propel himself into the air. This power resembled a rocket ship, blasting into the air. He hated flying, but he had to get out of that area as soon as possible. He decided to find a cheap motel room, because by using his powers he would soon be exhausted. So he set off to find a room for the night.   
  
As Logan carried Jubilee back to the Blackbird, he found that he had to keep his emotions in check. He wished that he could turn back the hands of time, and wondered how they got into this sticky situation in the first place. He hated seeing her so weak, and defeated.  
  
Only moments ago, he had been the one who could barely move, and now the roles were reversed. He began to get nervous when her heartbeat decreased dramatically. It wouldn't have been so hard on Logan; if he couldn't hear her heart beat slowing down almost to a stop. He quickened his pace, and soon found that he was standing outside the plane. He waited until Remy punched in the coordinates to the plane.  
  
Once the door was opened Logan rushed inside the plane, and went to the medical center in the plane. Logan placed Jubilee in the cot, and noticed that Jubilee was staring at him. She raised a shaky hand and lightly caressed his face. She tried to talk out loud, but found that she could only whisper.  
  
"Wolvie, this is it." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't say that. You'll be all right darlin." He said as he began cleansing her wounds.  
"No I won't Wolvie. I'm dying. The time has come."  
"Don't say that." He said as he grimaced.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Scott will be back shortly with Jean."  
  
"Wolvie..I love you."  
"I love you too." He said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  
"Do you mean that?" She asked expectably.  
  
"Yeah baby I do." He said smiling.  
  
"I'll miss you most of all."  
  
Her gaze fell from his eyes, and she looked to the ground. Logan grabbed her face in a firm grip, and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."  
  
"When I die."  
  
"You're not dying." He said.  
  
"When I die, promise me that you're going to be strong."  
  
"You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Promise me."  
  
"Jubilee save your energy. Scott should be here soon, and Remy is preparing the plane for take off." He said in hopes of making her reserve her energy, until they made it to the med lab.  
"Promise me."  
"I promise. Now Jubes just rest, and save your energy." He said through a blanket of fresh tears.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Logan leaned over, and they kissed a very passionate kiss. The kiss had everything from passion, love, fear, and loss. As Logan pulled away from their last embraced, Jubilee took her last breath. When Logan looked down at the black haired beauty, he noticed that she was now dead. He bent down to kiss her lips one last time, and when he arose he felt an anger from within arise. All he could see red, and he dashed back out into the cold weather.  
  
Remy was by his side in an instant, trying to get Logan to stay. However, Remy's pleas went unheard by deaf ears, as Logan bounded out of the Blackbird as a hunter in search of its prey. Remy wanted to rush out there to stop him, but he didn't want to leave Storm alone. So he watched as Logan ran back towards the caves with revenge on his mind.  
  
Logan ran like never before, and the berserker rage boiled deep with him. He searched out the ones responsible, and he sought out blood. His promise all together forgotten, and revenge was the only thing in his mind.   
Jean was locked away, when she received an onslaught of images flooding her head. She knew in that instant Jubilee was dead, but then an image of Jubilee being alive after her death also came. She could feel the exact moment when the young girl died, but soon after that Jean received a visit from Jubilee in the astral plane. The entity that resembled Jubilee sent one message to Jean, and Jean concluded that the entity was in fact Jubilee some how.  
  
"Jean the time has come." The figure shouted.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I think you already know who I am."  
  
"Jubilee?" Jean said  
  
"The time is now. Prepare for the best and the worst, and stay on guard. I'll help in any way I can. The time is upon us."  
"Jubilee, I don't understand. Aren't you supposed to be dead? You died. This is impossible."  
"The Jubilee that you knew is no more. I am both Jubilee and another."  
  
"I don't understand." She said confusedly.  
  
"Jean, you of all people should understand. This has happened to you as well."  
  
"Are you implying, what I think you're implying?" Jean said confusedly.  
  
"Yes. Jubilee will now be known as the Phoenix."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Was it impossible when I inhabited your body Jean?"  
  
"Why her?"  
  
"She is very powerful, and she has a power that even succeeds your own."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"She has untapped power, a power that succeeds your own. She is the new Phoenix. She has be the one to stop the one."  
  
"Whose the one?"  
  
"Zachary."  
"Whose that?"  
"A man more powerful than Xavier, and even more deadlier than Magneto. You have two days before he's upon you, and he will strike with a vengeance."  
"Isn't he the one that Magneto wanted?"  
  
"Yes. Magneto is going to succeed in finding the man, but when that happens all will be lost."  
  
"So are you saying that we must stop him?"  
  
"No. We must kill him, and that's where the Phoenix comes in."  
  
"If this man is as powerful as you say, then how can only one person stop him?"  
  
"He is strong, but the Phoenix is stronger." She stated.  
  
"So why do you need us? Surely there's no need for us to be here."  
  
"I'll need you because Magneto will also get stronger."  
  
"I don't understand any of this."  
  
"You will in about five more minutes. Erik will come for you, and you must try to stop him. He will try an unorthodox procedure on you, which he tried on both Logan and Sabertooth that was unsuccessful. Only this time he will fully succeed."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Some of Jubilee's untapped power included the ability to know the future."  
  
"She has never displayed any knowledge of any events, that were going to occur in the future."  
  
"She only learned of them recently."  
  
"Are you telling me that she knew everything that was going to happen today?"  
  
"Why do you think she was here?"  
  
"She knew? Then why didn't she warn any of us?"  
  
"She has what is called delayed visions."  
  
"Delayed visions?"  
  
"Yes. The visions don't come until five minutes, before the futuristic event. She is still learning."  
  
"Is this why you chose her? You chose her because she can foretell the future?"  
  
"No. I chose her because she is powerful."  
  
"Jubilee isn't as powerful as you think. She is still young, and her powers are very weak."  
  
"To the untrained eye, she is very weak."  
  
"Are you suggesting that she will eventually be stronger than me?"  
  
"I'm suggesting that she already is. The time has come. Magneto approaches, so just be ready."  
  
The vision of Jubilee faded, but not before Jean could see the wings of the Phoenix spread out. Jean quickly left the astral plane, feeling drained of energy. She looked on in horror, as Magneto came rushing into the room with a psychotic look on his face. So the Phoenix had been right, and if what she said was true, then they were in a whole world of trouble.   
Oh the suspense is killing me. Is Jubes really the Phoenix, but wasn't she supposed to be dead? The answer is yes to both of those questions. You are probably wondering why the Phoenix waited until Jubes was dead, to inhabit her body? The answer to that was the Phoenix wanted sole possession of Jubes. So there you go. However, you may be wondering will the real Jubilee ever come back? What does she mean that Magneto will get even more powerful? To find the answers to these questions, then stay tuned to the next chapter. Hey Ace bet ya thought I forgot about ya huh? Well I hope you liked this twisted version of I'm Free. 


	8. When everything's turned upside down

I'M FREE 8  
Author's Notes: Well Ace I'm glad that you were happy to see your name in this story, but it was because of you that I decided to resurrect this little story. It was because of your persistence that I decided that this was worth finishing. I must admit that I'm glad that you were so persistent, because I think this story is shaping up really nicely. So once again thanks for all of your help. I also wanted to apologize to the readers, because the updating is taking longer than normal. I'm not at home, so I can't update the new stories until I go home on the weekends. So fear not I'm still writing stories for you guys and gals. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: You already know the drill. I have no ownership of any these characters in this story. No, the characters belong to the likes of Marvel Comics.  
  
  
Zachary was asleep in a cheap motel bed, when he started getting these strange images in his head. He felt as if his body was being transferred to another place, and he tried his hardest to recognize where he was. He soon realized that he had no idea about his whereabouts, and then he suddenly began hearing the voices of two ladies. At first he could barely hear anything, and the sound was a little bit choppy. Then the sounds of the two women talking, and then their voices slowly started to become clearer.  
  
"She has be the one to stop the "One" one of the ladies said.  
  
"Whose the one?"  
  
"Zachary."  
  
"Whose that?"  
  
"A man more powerful than Xavier, and even more deadlier than Magneto. You have two days before he's upon you, and he will strike with a vengeance."  
  
"Isn't he the one that Magneto wanted?"  
  
"Yes. Magneto is going to succeed in finding the man, but when that happens all will be lost."  
  
Zachary broke his concentration, when he realized that someone had been talking about him. He tried to figure out what the two women meant when they said that he was going to strike with a vengeance. He knew that his plan for total world domination was inevitable, but it was basically impossible that these ladies would know anything about his plans.  
  
He also found it rather strange that these two ladies knew his name, when he didn't even know who they were. He wondered if they were a part of the FOH meeting that he was involved in earlier, or if they were a part of some secret coalition that set off to destroy him. More importantly he wondered how he was even able to hear their conversation, and he wondered if this was some new aspect of his powers.  
  
He wanted to see if it was in fact his powers that caused him to hear this strange conversation, and so he burrowed his brows in a frown in order to concentrate. Once again he heard the two female voices. The voices became clear again, and he could discern that this new power was in fact coming from him. The voices ranged out to him, and it almost seemed like they were calling out to him. He listened to the voices once again.  
  
"So are you saying that we must stop him?"  
  
"No. We must kill him, and that's where the Phoenix comes in."  
  
He broke his concentration once again, and then he had to catch his breath. Not only did these two strangers want to annihilate him, but he also realized that one of the world's most wanted criminals wanted him as well.  
  
Zachary didn't know much about mutants, but he knew that Magneto was one of the deadliest criminals out there. He also knew that Magneto was also a stickler for mutant supremacy over all humankind. He could certainly understand why he would want to destroy them all, because he had all the same feelings himself. However, he couldn't shake the feelings of jealousy that he suddenly started to feel. He wanted to have the world all to himself. He didn't like the idea of sharing, and this Magneto fellow was going to find this the hard way. He was also upset that these two strangers talked about icing him, but he promised that they would be the ones to die. That was a promise that he intended to keep.  
  
  
  
Remy LeBeau walked back inside the Blackbird, after seeing Logan dash out the plane in one of his berserker rages. He walked back towards the rear of the plane, and stared down at the dead body of Jubilee. He soon felt a tear fall down his face, as he could recall the words of one his teammates. Bishop claimed that Jubilee was going to be the last living X-Men. Then again he also said that he was going to end up betraying the X-Men, but the true traitor was in fact Charles Xavier when he was inhabited by Onslaught. Bishop had been wrong once before, so naturally he was also wrong about Jubilee. The facts were there, and Jubilee was dead. There would be nothing that was going to bring her back now, or so that's what Remy LeBeau thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice call out from behind him. He looked back, and noticed that Ororo was trying to sit up. She cried out in pain, and she quickly lay back down. She glanced over at Remy, and tried to talk. However no words escaped her lips, and she questioned Remy with her eyes.  
  
"Shh. Don't talk petite. Remy have ta stitch ya up. Do ya want ta know what happened ta ya chere?"  
  
Ororo shook her head from side to side, and then winced in pain as her stomach began to throb with pain.  
  
"Well as ya can see chere, you've managed to hurt yourself some. You stepped between Sabretooth, and Logan non. Let's just say that you were on the wrong end of Sabretooth's claws, but once I git ya all stitched up you'll be fine."  
  
Ororo looked past Remy, and saw Jubilee lying on the cot. She widened her eyes when she noticed that Jubilee was no longer breathing. Tears sprang from her eyes, and Remy pulled her gently into his arms.  
  
After her tears were dried, Remy reluctantly pulled away from Ororo. She laid back down on the gurney, and grimaced with pain from her lacerations. Remy pulled up her shirt, and immediately looked at her wounds. He noticed that the slash across her stomach was pretty deep.  
  
He stood up and went to the medicine chest, and he pulled out some towels. Then he pulled out the stitches, and a bottle of water in order to cleanse her wounds. He immediately went to her side, and opened the bottle of water. He poured a generous amount of water on the towel, and then he placed the wet towel on her stomach. He pressed down on the towel to get some of the bleeding to stop, and Ororo stifled a painful scream.  
  
He removed the soiled towel, and then poured some more water on another towel. He cleaned around the wound once again more gently this time, and then he discarded the bloodied towel. He then started to thread the needle for the stitches, and once he was done with that he began stitching up her wounds. When that was done he began to sew up her lacerations, and he flinched every time she cried out in pain. He hated the fact that he didn't have any painkillers, but Ororo managed to hold her own and stay strong. He admired her for that. Hell he loved her for that.  
  
Once he was through with that he placed a gauze bandage over her stitches. She soon fell asleep, and Remy was disturbed about what he should do now. He was aware that Logan was out for blood, and he knew that he would have to find him before he had the chance to hurt someone. His main concern was that Logan was going to unintentionally hurt one of his teammates, but he knew that he couldn't leave Ororo alone either. He was torn between making the decision to either leave the Blackbird in search of Logan, or he could stay where he was until the team made it back to the plane.  
  
In the end he decided to stay with Ororo, because he didn't want to leave her alone. He had confidence that his other teammates could protect themselves from Logan, if he had tried to hurt them. Ororo was asleep, and not to mention wounded. He couldn't leave her here defenseless, and so he decided to stay. He stared into her face, and noticed that she was sleeping uncomfortably. He summed it up to the day's recent events. He pulled her shirt down, and he sat down her bed. He grabbed her hand, and then he bent down to give her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"You were there for me petite, and I'll be damned if I'm not gon be there for ya chere."  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 8. In the next chapter there's going to be another death, and yes it's a main character. Stay tuned to find out who it's going to be. Also stay tuned for Logan's berserker rage, and find out what he does while he's in this mode. Even the X-Men will be shocked. Zachary will be on his way to Canada, and Magneto is going to meet up with him. Stay tuned for this head on collision. 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTES

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
I was on a 3-month vacation, and now I'm back. Expect an update next week. I'm sorry for the delay, but I was in dire need of a sabbatical break. Therefore I took it. Hopefully I didn't upset you guys too much. So keep an eye out newer chapters. They are on the way. 


End file.
